They call me Chameleon
by mariesathemist
Summary: My names Cammie, and me and my father went to the fair, but my dad was taken from me then, Whats my path now that I lost him so much sooner? Can I save him?
1. Chapter 1

I watched my daddy brush past a women,and she slipped a napkin into his hand, they're was a long list of names on it. Most people wouldn't have seen it, but I was very observing, and I was only six. I saw him pocket it when he thought I wasn't looking. You see my father was a spy, a very good one, and I knew the people who very bad would try to kill him, but I knew they wouldn't be able to. We rode the bumper cars, and got cotton candy. Right when we were leaving my father spoke to me,

"Don't tell your mother or she'll throw away the extra cotton candy!" He warned.

"Okie daddy-o!" I replied.

We walked to the car, and daddy had just closed the door, completely hiding me, a gun was pointed at his head, I saw the red dot. Sniper. A man walked up and said,

"I would have thought you would be with someone, Morgan." The man sneered, Morgan, my last name, my fathers last name. I looked down at my lap and saw the list, he must have put it there, I knew I had to hide it, so I stuffed it down my boot. I pretended not to notice anything, or listen, and bounced like I was on a sugar rush. I had always been a much better actor then my parents, because I could look innocent, and blend in anywhere, I was a Chameleon like my father.

"Give us the list Morgan, and maybe will send your body back to your family." He ordered, my dads hand flexed, and I watched all the car locks go down, No! I knew no one would be able to get me, but I couldn't get out either!

"I don't have it." My father replied, the man suddenly lunged and grabbed him, I watched them beat my father and start dragging him off. I couldn't do anything, but suddenly the man spoke, and his goons he had carrying my father away turned to look at the car.

"Whats in the car Morgan?" He asked, and my dad suddenly look horrified, but it was gone before a second passed, I couldn't be sure it actually happened, I knew I had to hide, so I slipped into a hidden compartment, that only I could fit in, and sealed it, not able to listen to what happened next. I felt the list disintegrating, evaporating paper, I mentally groaned. I might as well introduce myself, My names Cameron Ann Morgan, My father and mother are spies, I had silver hair and light light green eyes, I had a god father, who was like an uncle, his names Solomon. I felt them stop searching the car, it had been twenty-three minutes since they had started, I felt them slam doors.

Three hours 21 minutes forty-six seconds, that's how long I have hidden in here. Two hours and fifty-nine minutes ago they had stopped searching. Suddenly I felt the car shift, a door had been thrown open. I shifted the door silently and listened, I heard a man speak.

"Any sign of them?" I heard a soft voice ask, I realized it was my god father, Mr. Solomon, and I still held still, and acted like I was asleep, in case they opened the lid to this hidden place, I didn't want to be questioned yet.

"No Agent Solomon." I heard a voice.

"They're's nothing in here, that shouldn't be." I heard a voice say twelve minutes later of rummaging. My eyes suddenly closed unwillingly. I was out without meaning to pass out. I had been up along time though.

The first thing I heard was a car moving, I heard my mother speaking,

"Will take the car the office correct?" I heard him ask in a dead voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry we didn't find the-" I heard a voice start but my mother cut it off. I knew I had been out less then four minutes.

"I know he was your friend, but you never met the missing child." Her voice still dead.

I heard two doors close, one over me, and one in front of me, the driver one. We drove for what felt like forever, but was really about an hour thirty minutes. We stopped at a fast speed, and the lid and me spilled out, the person above me had already opened the door so I fell to concrete. I didn't move and I heard screams.

"SHE WAS IN A HIDDEN COMPARTMENT!" One yelled.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" another yelled.

"My god!" My god father's voice cried and everything went silent. I felt him pull me into his arms.

"IS SHE DEAD?" yet another yelped

"TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMARY!" I heard an authoritative voice yell. I felt Solomon run, like his life depended on it. I felt him put me on a bed, and voices to distant to make out. A few minutes I knew I was in a X-ray, I felt weak, exhausted, and couldn't move anything. I fell asleep very fast.

"She's been out since I found her Rachel." I heard a mans voice say.

"That was over nine hours ago, Solomon!" I heard my mothers tearful reply.

"I know Rachel. I'm worried too, I bet she knows were her father is too. But she has no injury's, but the one when she hit her head, and we couldn't detect any medication." I heard Solomon reply briskly. I opened my eyes to see two pairs of brown eyes staring at me and groaned.

"That really happened didn't it?" I ask hoping not. They nodded wordlessly. I looked at them before sitting up and tried to get off the bed I was on, but my mother pushed me back down.

"Stay they're sweetheart." She says softly.

"What do you remember?" Mr. Solomon asks. So I explain everything and look down at my feet, I wasn't wearing my boots.

"Where's the list?" Mr. Solomon asks, and I realized I had left out what had happened to it.

"Where's my boots?" I ask and my mom hands them to me.

"What does this have to do-?" Mr. Solomon asks but stops when my hands slid into the boot. There wasn't anything in it.

"I thought so. I hid the list in my boot and slipped into the compartment, so I could hide it from them. It's the list of the circle isn't it?" I ask, and watched they're mouths drop at my information, and then Mr. Solomon grinned.

"You listened in onto your parents didn't you?" He asks, and I nod. and he laughs,

"So much like your father." He says shaking his head.

"Evaporating paper." I say sadly.

"You couldn't have known sweetheart." My mother soothes.

"Do you remember any names?" Mr. Solomon asks. I didn't, I had forgotten!

"No." I sigh putting my head down.

That had been over three years ago. I was a Gallagher Girl now.


	2. Chapter Two: Painless

Chapter Two: Painless

"Cammie? You ok?" Bex asks.

"Huh? Yea. Just thinking." I reply and go back to my bag, and continue unpacking. It was my first year here. I had two roomies, and I thought they were quite nice. Bex, and Liz, at least that was the nicknames they had, mine was Cammie, Bex was really Rebecca, and Liz was Elizabeth.

"You seem very distant." Liz calls out suddenly.

"Just thinking," I say and then continue, throwing her off," Hey what do you think this year will be like?"

"I dunno, painless I hope." I hear her reply, I smile, she was the classic type of bookworm. I already liked them both, Bex was the brave and cunning type. Opposites. I was different as well, I was lean and fit, smart and strong, I was me. They Them. We heard a bell then.

"Welcome Dinner." We all say and burst into laughter. I hoped this would be like this forever. That was a month ago. Things became closer, there were a lot of people. I was barely noticed, classes were amazing and fun. My friends noticed how hard it was to keep track of me, and how very few people noticed me, I liked it. They called me Chameleon, No longer just Cammie, but both. We grabbed what we needed tonight, as we snuck out, through the passage way we loved, it was nice. We were wearing jeans and white tanks, and carrying blue book bags, we looked calm and regular, we walked down the road laughing and telling jokes,

"Hey how does a shoe see?" Liz asks. She was a bad joke teller, but maybe she was getting better?

"How Lizzie?" Bex asks, full of patience to teach this young girl, we both loved her, but were shocked at how, well, nerdy she was, but no surprise with her parents.

"The shoe Lace!" She replies and giggles. We shake are heads and share a glance. UGGGGHHHH SHE WILL NEVER LEARN!

"How about this, Whats Beethoven's favorite fruits?" She tries. Ugh this better be good, honestly I hope for her sake.

"What Liz?" I ask because Bex doesn't seem able, she has the look of 'UGGGH WHY? JUST WHY?' I didn't blame her personally, but we liked her enough to teach her.

"Ba-na-na-naaaa!" She sings. We burst into laughter.

"See! Its easy to tell a good joke!" Bex yells triumphantly. I laugh lightly.

"Yay!" She cries out, people look at us like were insane and we continue laughing as they try to avoid us. We walked to the movie theater to catch a humar movie, we needed Liz to understand, as we had been trying to teach her to joke. We had gotten very far in a month.

After the movie we walked casually down the road home, we were quite lost in are own thoughts as we climbed the passage way home. We climbed in bed after changing and went to sleep. Tomorrow was another day, another Spy. Right before I could pass out Liz spoke.

"I've gone far in a month haven't I?" She asks.

"Yes. Yes, you have." I reply softly, I could hear her smile in the dark.

"Cam?" She asks.

"Yea?" I reply.

"Thank you." She says simply.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being my friend, for supporting me, for being there, for, for everything!" She replies, I smile.

"Its my pleasure my dear." I reply. It was quite, I wondered what are future would be, what would happen, would we stay friends? I like, at night, to search for passages, and I knew almost all of them, I loved them. My friends loved to tease me, but it saved us a lot of times, so I suppose it was alright. I didn't care, I was home, and safe. This was my home. Little did I know what awaited me in the future. Little did I know. Looking back knowing what would happen, if I had, maybe I would have trained harder, Perhaps. Maybe I would have tried to make the most of my carefree days. Maybe I would have changed nothing.

~ Cam's Diary a year ago.


End file.
